


Journey With You

by dark_orchid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Implied Mpreg, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Surrogate Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_orchid/pseuds/dark_orchid
Summary: Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma's soft faux blonde hair, humming a soft melody as he did so. Anything for his kitten, lately Kenma hasn't been feeling well and Kuroo was starting to worry, he's been debating on bringing Kenma to get checked out by the doctor or not.When he does bring Kenma to get checked out. He's not disappointed with the news. Especially when he has support from his friends too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is omegaverse. 
> 
> The characters are aged up and already adults
> 
> NO SMUT!  
> I don't like writing smut but it is implied.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story

Kuroo stretched as he got up from the couch he found comfort in, he looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. There was really nothing to do at the moment and his husband has been distracted with the same game for about a hour and a half already, he whined and rested his head on Kenma's shoulder "Kitten, I'm bored, pay attention to me" the older called out dramatically, trying to get his omegas attention but obviously failing at it. He huffed and snatched the game away "Keeennmaaa" he whined and the omega looked at him angrily while trying to get his game back "shut up Kuro, I was playing my game and I was about to beat the boss" Kenma huffed as Kuroo put the game console higher in the air so he won't reach it "let's head out today, it's nice out, we can go on a jog or walk around the park and just enjoy outside, you're always on this game, time to enjoy outside Kitten and I'm not taking no as an answer" he smiled at his omega who just sighed and got up from his seat.

Kuroo jumped around happily as Kenma went and put on his shoes and Kuroo shortly followed after, excited Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and dragged him out side and hummed happily and the sunlight hit his face. Kenma squinted his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to go outside today but Kuroo was so happy so he'll manage, he looked up and hi alpha who was sporting a big smile and Kenma felt his heart melt and he felt the corners of his mouth curve up as well. 

_'Kuro's smile is so contagious, his smile is pure and beautiful'_

Kenma thought to himself and tightened his grip on his husband's hand. Kenma leaned his head on Kuroo as they peacefully walked together "so Kitten" Kuroo said suddenly and Kenma hummed in response "I'm glad you actually got off your game and walked with me, about time you stopped being lazy" he chuckled and Kenma glared up at the alpha. Kuroo laughed as the other male started punching his arm with his tiny closed fist, he smirked at the smaller male and lifted him off the ground, earning a screech from Kenma and a loud hyena laugh from Kuroo. 

"PUT ME DOWN" Kenma screamed and squirmed in the older mans arm. Kuroo pretended to be in thought then shook his head "nah" he said and put the omega over shoulder and resumed the main objective. 

Walking. 

"Kuuuroooo" Kenma whined, a bit embarrassed being carried around like this. Kuroo smiled carelessly and switched the carrying position to bridal style and kissed his cheek lovingly, Kenma felt his faced heat up as h hid his face and Kuroo chuckled "red is a nice color on you" he teased as his husband's face turned red. Kenma grumbled "shut up, it's your fault" Kuroo laughed lightly and finally put Kenma down, Kenma sighed in relief and glared at Kuroo who smirked at him. 

_'He's lucky I love him or else his shins will be kicked'_

Kenma continued to glare "You owe me apple pie" he said and Kuroo smiled "anything for my Kitten" he cooed and ran his hand through Kenma's hair. Kenma hummed and leaned into it and Kuroo continued. 

"I love you Kitten" 

"I love you too Kuro" 

  


* * *

  


Kenma sighed and relaxed into the couch and he pull his PSP to his face and resumed his game. Kuroo has went to shower which left Kenma some time peacefully play his game until the tall male has come to bother him and try to swat the game out of his hands like earlier today. Kenma absentmindedly hummed to himself as he pressed the little buttons lightly, humming a soft melody of an old memory that he remembered like the back of his hand. He paused the game and slowly lowered it as he remembered the memory with the melody. A memory of when they were kids.

_**"Hey Kenma, check this out" Kuroo said happily, holding an object in his hands as he placed it gently in front of Kenma as he sat across from the boy "what is it" Kenma asked in** **curiosity** **as he examined the object, but not touching it, scared to break it.** _

_**"It's a music box!" Kuroo yelled happily as he picked it up and turned the small turner and placed it down again.** _

_**A soft melody started playing from the box as it slowly opened, revealing a small black cat that was slowly spinning. Kenma eyes widened a bit as he stared at the spinning cat, mesmerized and curious, a small smile curved on his lips as he relaxed to the soft melody that was filling in the silence of the room.** _

_**"nice right?" Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded "it's very calming, I like it" He said and with a small blush dusting his pale cheeks and Kuroo beamed "keep it" he said and Kenma snapped his head up at him in shock.** _

_**"huh?"** _

_**"keep it" he repeated and pushed the music box towards Kenma.** _

_**"I-I can't have this, it's yours" Kenma refused and Kuroo shook his head.** _

_**"If it makes Kenma happy, then you should keep it" he said and Kenma felt his face heat up and he looked down.** _

_**"Kuro" he said softly. Barely audible.** _

_**Kuroo hummed in response and Kenma looked up with a big smile.** _

_**"why don't why take turns and share it? That way it'll be special for the both of us" the smaller boy said with a cheerful voice and Kuroo felt his heart stop, time stilled as he tried to savor every bit of emotion Kenma was showing, capturing pictures of his smile in his head.** _

_**He nodded and Kenma hummed happily "can we" he paused to play with his fingers "can we play it again?" he asked in his usual silent voice. Kuroo didn't even notice that the music had stopped playing.** _

_**He nodded once more, fearing that if he spoke his voice would betray him as he winded it up again and placed it down on the table and watched Kenma look at the music box with a happy look.** _

_**Kuroo swore he would do anything to see that smile again.** _

_**Kenma swore he would try his best to brighten Kuroo up with his smile, loving seeing the surprised and happy gleam in Kuroo's eyes whenever he smiled at him.** _

  


"The music box" Kenma whispered to himself as he stood up, he knew that they kept it somewhere at this point. He walked to the closet and started searching through old boxes they kept in there, he tried to remember where they put it as he searched around in the boxes, he picked up a dusty box that was in the far corner and searched through it. Freaking out and killing any spider he saw crawling out of it with an old notebook. 

His eyes widened when he found the lost treasure, he slowly reached for it and pulled it out of the box, wiping off the dust as he slowly stood up, forgetting about the mess he had created looking for it. Staring at it he slowly winded up the old music box and set it on the coffee table and kneeled on the floor like a little kid. 

A soft melody slowly filled the silence of the room as Kenma watched in awe. 

"It still works" he said happily and a huge smile came it's way across his face and the box opened up and a familiar black cat slowly started spinning.

_'Kuro will love this'_

Kenma thought happily and turned to the mess he created 

_'but he won't love that'_

He thought once again and went to clean up the mess, hiding the music box to surprise Kuroo later with the special forgotten treasure. Making sure everything was put away neatly Kuroo walked out of the bathroom in only sweatpants. He smirked and snuck up behind Kenma and hugged him. 

Kenma jumped up and shrieked for the second time that day and he glared at the alpha "warn me next time" he said as Kuroo laughed and dug his face in his shoulder "I just had to" he said between laughs and laughed harder, remembering his omegas reaction. Kenma rolled his eyes and leaned into his alphas warmth, purring quietly. 

  


* * *

  


"Tsukki, hurry up we're gonna be late" Yamaguchi pleaded impatiently as he waited my the door. Tsukishima huffed and walked to his mate "I'm here, I'm here" he said and Yamaguchi calmed down and opened the door "come on, the team is waiting for us" the freckled male said. 

They were on their way to a team reunion, it's been years since the had seen each other and Hinata came up with the idea of a reunion, he felt like it was much needed for the team to gather around and catch up, as they walked together Yamaguchi looked up at the stars that were just starting to appear in the sky, he smiled and nudged his alpha and pointed at the stars "look the stars are out, they look beautiful tonight right?" he said and Tsukishima stared up at the sky and hummed "they do" he said and adverted his eyes to Yamaguchi's face and softly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. 

"But" he said and smirked "I'd rather look at the stars on your face" he said and leaned his face closer to Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi felt his heart race and his face grew warm as Tsukishima closed the space between them, kissing him, Yamaguchi smiled against Tsukishima's lips as he pulled back. 

"Tsukki-" 

"Kei" he corrected 

"What?"

"Call me Kei" Tsukishima said in a serious tone as he looked into Yamaguchi's eyes.

"Kei" Yamaguchi whispered and Tsukishima felt his inner alpha swell with pride by his omegas actions.

"Kei, are you alright, you're usually not this affectionate, especially in public, it's not that I don't enjoy this. I do, it's just that it's worrying me a bit" Yamaguchi said and looked down a bit. 

_'Maybe he's going into rut soon"_

Yamaguchi thought as he inspected his boyfriend's structure and observed his behavior. Tsukishima looked at him with a raised eyebrows and waved him off.

"I'm fine Tadashi"

Yamaguchi froze

_'Tadashi...he called me. Tadashi'_

Yamaguchi stared hard at Tsukishima, Tsukishima was finding it hard to laugh at his boyfriend's shocked face.

_'Cute'_

Tsukishima thought as he stared back at him, he then cleared his throat "don't we have to go somewhere?" he said and Yamaguchi nodded and they walked in comfortable silence. Yamaguchi seemed lost in thought but soon smiled.

"You think the others will scold us for being late?" he asked with a mischievous grin and Tsukishima chuckled. 

"Definitely" he said and Yamaguchi hummed in response and they finally stopped at a small restaurant and walked in. 

"Look who's fashionably late to the reunion" Tanaka cooed teasingly and Noya snickered. Hinata went on a rant about how they were late and made them wait a long time. Yamaguchi smiled and apologized on his and Tsukishima's behalf as the took their seats. 

Tsukishima made small conversation to Suga and Daichi while Yamaguchi was listening to Hinata ramble about whatever popped into his head. Yamaguchi ordered a few drinks and listening closely as the orange haired omega happily rambled. Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi closer to him as he continued his conversation. Suga noticed and smirked at the tall male. 

"So Tsukishima, planning on popping any questions" he chuckled "or babies" he finished and Tsukishima choked on his drink and broke into a coughing fit. Yamaguchi became alert and quickly started to pat his back "deep breaths Kei" he said as he continued patting and soothing his back. 

"Kei?" Suga asked surprised at the use of Tsukishima's first name and Yamaguchi nodded. Tsukishima recovered and fixed his posture. 

"You didn't answer my question Tsukishima" Suga said and Tsukishima glared daggers at him "no" he said and Suga pouted "why not? Yamaguchi is totally husband material and he's adorable" Suga said proudly and Tsukishima shook his head "not yet, at least"

Suga beamed and gave him a thumbs up "ever need advice, I'm your guy to call" he said happily and Tsukishima nodded. 

  


* * *

  


Tsukishima sighed in relief as he relaxed into their shared bed, muscles relaxing as his omega fell into a deep sleep. Tsukishima stared up at the ceiling and thought back to what Suga has said about proposing, he already knew he was gonna start a family with Yamaguchi one day and the thought made him crack a small smile. Yamaguchi pregnant with their pups is a great thought and way to end his night. 

But the problem was that Tsukishima couldn't sleep, now the thought of proposing has become stronger in his head and he groaned and turned to his side to face the wall. 

_'Should I call Kuroo and ask for his help, surely Suga and Kuroo would be thrilled to help. I wanna marry Tadashi, I really do, he's the only one for me'_

Tsukishima thought to himself, the more he thought about proposing, the more his alpha felt at ease. Soon sleep took over him and he drifted off. 

  


That night Tsukishima made his mind clear that he will plan the most perfect proposal he can think of.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa glared at the wall, remembering the dream he had. He huffed and crossed his arms like a baby and Iwaizumi looked up at him with a dead face "is something bothering you?" Iwaizumi asked with a raised eyebrow and Oikawa turned to him and inhaled deeply, ready to rant. 

"I hade the worst dream last night, we were back and high school and that bitch Wakatoshi walked up to me and said "I'm so glad you decided to join Shiratorizawa" and I looked around and I was at that school and wearing their hideous uniform" Oikawa said horrified and Iwaizumi face palmed "really Tooru?" he said and Oikawa nodded frantically "it was a nightmare, never would I go to Shiratorizawa, that is an academy of depressed souls and ugly volleyball uniforms" Oikawa made a disgusted face and Iwaizumi shook his head. 

"Is that all of your dream?" he asked and Oikawa shook his head and Iwaizumi leaned in to listen intently on every detail. 

"The scene cut to a volleyball match, we were finally in nationals but I was on the Shiratorizawa team and we were against Aoba Johsai. You were the captain of the team and still the ace but you looked" Oikawa paused and frowned "you looked stressed and kinda sad, the team was awful, I didn't know how you guys made it to nationals but the real point of the nightmare is" he smirked "you guys need me and wouldn't be the same without me' he cooed and Iwaizumi sucked his teeth at him and lightly shoved him. 

Oikawa laughed and stuck his tongue out at his alpha and Iwaizumi smiled a bit. Oikawa hummed as he skipped happily to the kitchen and search around for a bit, finally settling on eating some milk bread, humming happily as he took big bites and danced a bit while eating. Iwaizumi looked at him in the corner of his eye with a smile on his face. 

_'Cute'_

He thought and focused on a few paperwork that was in front of him. Oikawa perked up "Iwa~ we should get matching tattoos" he said and Iwaizumi looked up a him and thought for a moment "I'm picking it, knowing you, you'll probably pick something stupid" he said a Oikawa scoffed offended and turned away from him. 

"So cruel Iwa-chan" he whined. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and waved him off.

"Yeah Yeah" he said and Oikawa smiled at him. 

"Let's go out tonight, like a date" the omega said and Iwaizumi paused his work "it has been some time since we had a date" he said then nodded "sure Shittykawa" a smirk was displayed across his face and Oikawa looked at him betrayed. 

"Iwa-Chan!" he yelled out surprised and Iwaizumi could help but laugh at him. 

"Do you prefer Flattykawa?" he laughed "or Crappykawa?" he laughed more "how about Oinkawa?" he said and double over laughing. 

Oikawa was offended and betrayed. His mouth hung open in shock "Oi-Oinkawa?! You're calling me a pig?!" he said offended and glared at his fiance "it's OIKAWA, stupid alpha" he said and crossed his arms again and walked off. Feeling annoyed and offended. 

* * *

Later on Iwaizumi of course had apologized and Oikawa forgave him. Iwaizumi was currently getting ready for their date. He was planning on taking Oikawa to a somewhat fancy restaurant. It was fancy but not too fancy, simple and elegant. 

He buttoned up his light blue shirt and smiled. 

"Ready to go 'Kawa?" Oikawa nodded and smooth out his dress shirt. Happily clinging to Iwaizumi's arm as they walked out the house into the growing night. 

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa started and Iwaizumi hummed "what do you think our wedding will be like?" Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi thought.

"I honestly don't care as long as I end up spend my life with you, everyday with you is a perfect day" he said and Oikawa felt his heart swell and he hugged him tightly. "Iwa-chan, you sap continue saying these things and I will want to marry you sooner" he said. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa happily. "Let's continue this date" he said and they resumed their perfect night and finished it under the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I liked it to be and it pisses me off. I had big plans on this one and I accidentally posted it mid way. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for the people reading and I hope you enjoy this short chapter, next chapter I will focus it mostly on the date in detail and put it some BokuAka to soften the soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of the IwaOi date and some BokuAka for you guys!

Oikawa enjoyed walking beside Iwaizumi, feeling Iwaizumi's radiating heat made Oikawa feel safe and at peace being beside his alpha. Oikawa was surprised that Iwaizumi even agreed to a date night tonight. Oikawa beamed an happy smile nonetheless. Staring up at the growing night sky and counting the stars that appeared in his head. 

He side glanced a look at his fiancé and took in all the features of his face.

_'Hajime is beautiful'_

Oikawa thought to himself and hooked his arm into Iwaizumi's and nuzzled into him. "Iwa-chan is so warm" he cooed and took in his scent and he body buzzed with happiness and he purred. Iwaizumi gazed at his fiancé with a small smile on his face. He sighed in content as he held Oikawa close to him. 

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa started and Iwaizumi hummed "what do you think our wedding will be like?" Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi thought. 

Iwaizumi honestly didn't care, he wanted the wedding to be all Tooru's arrangements of a perfect wedding, as along as the wedding was perfect in Tooru's eyes then he's fine. Though Iwaizumi will put his opinion in here and there put he'll leave most of it for Tooru, it will their perfect wedding, a day when they promise to spend the rest of their lives together. The thought of growing old with Tooru made Iwaizumi beat faster with excitement. 

"I honestly don't care as long as I end up spending my life with you, everyday with you is a perfect day" he said and Oikawa felt his heart swell and his face heat up and he hugged him tightly. "Iwa-chan, you sap continue saying these things and I will want to marry you sooner" he said.

Iwaizumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa happily. "Let's continue this date" he said and they walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and they soon arrived at the restaurant, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were seated and they smiled at each other. 

"This place seems nice" Oikawa said softly as he looked around. Observing his surroundings.

"Figured you will like it" Iwaizumi says as he rested his head on the palm of his hand, staring at Tooru with a loving look. It was no lie or secret that he has a incredibly soft spot for Tooru, Iwaizumi adored Tooru to death, even though he can be a bit cold to Tooru he still loved him the same.

Unconditionally. 

* * *

After dinner, Iwaizumi had took Oikawa to the park and they sat on the swings looking up into the sky. Iwaizumi hummed to himself as he lightly pushed himself, loving the soft breeze. Oikawa was rambling about stars and aliens happily as he was swinging and giggling like a little kid. 

"Even after all these years, you still act like a little kid 'Kawa" Iwaizumi said and Oikawa laughed at his comment "you should push me like old time Iwa-chan" he cooed and stopped swinging himself. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and slowly got up from his swing and stood behind Oikawa. He lightly pushed him and slowly pushed him higher and higher. Oikawa laughing and begging to go higher. 

Iwaizumi laughed at how childish his fiancé actually was as he continued to push him higher and higher. He soon stopped pushing him and stood back so Oikawa wouldn't push him to the ground when he swings backwards.

"Thanks Iwa-chan~" he said sweetly, looking over his shoulder to meet Iwaizumi's gaze.

Iwaizumi smiled and sat back on his own swing, he stared at the engagement ring on Oikawa's finger. 

"I can't wait for our wedding 'Kawa, I'm gonna show you off more than I already do" he said and Oikawa looked at him with surprise and flushed cheeks. Oikawa stopped the swing in full motion and got off his swing "Iwa-chan, I warned you to stop saying these things" Oikawa whined, his fiancé chuckled again and started swinging himself. Oikawa stared at his fiancé with a slight blush before skipping to the playground and climbing up the stairs to go down the slide. 

Iwaizumi watched from the swing and laughed to himself at his omega's childishness. 

_'How did I get so lucky to even meet you Tooru'_

Iwaizumi thought to himself as he watched Oikawa play in the playground with a fond smile. "I love him" he whispered to himself. 

* * *

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked around for a few more minutes after they left the park. Oikawa chuckled to himself and threw himself on the grass "Iwa-chan lay with me" he hummed and Iwaizumi laid beside him. They both gazed up at the stars and Oikawa rambled abut aliens being real an how one day he was going to find one.

Iwaizumi shook his head at that "that's so unrealistic" he said and Oikawa huffed "says you, Godzilla fan" he said with sass and Iwaizumi glared at the sky "you're just grumpy that your idea was unrealistic and Godzilla is just a movie" he replied and Oikawa sat up mumbling a "shut up" as he did so and Iwaizumi looked at him. 

"It's okay to be grumpy 'Kawa" he said teasingly and Oikawa rolled his eyes "you're ruining the mood Iwa-chan" the omega whined and crossed his arms like a kid, his fiancé chuckled and moved his eyes towards the sky again. They sat in silence watching the twinkle of the stars. 

* * *

Bokuto grew restless as he stared at Akaashi from the living room, Akaashi was currently trying to get some work done but Bokuto was constantly screaming his name very minute or so. Making it hard for him, he groaned and rubbed his temples to suppress the growing headache he was silently experiencing. Bokuto silently, well what he thought was quiet, Akaashi could hear him trying to be silently as Bokuto peeked into Akaashi's open office room. "Akaashi?" Bokuto said and Akaashi lifted his head to look at the alpha. Bokuto leaned on the doorframe "why don't you take a break and watch a movie with me? It's getting lonely in the living room" he whined a bit and Akaashi sighed and looked down at all his work. 

"Bokuto-san, I really have to get this done" he said and Bokuto made a whining sound "but Akaashi, you've been working all day" he whined and drew his head back like a toddler that was about to throw a tantrum. Akaashi stared at the man in front of him, not even surprised by his childish behavior, he has already dealt with it too much to be surprised. 

Bokuto whimpered and dragged Akaashi put of his office and sat him on the couch "watch a movie with me" he whined again. Akaashi gave in and nodded and Bokuto sprang up in excitement, running to where they kept the movies and picking a romance movie. 

"Do you want any snacks Akaashi?" the owl like man asked "I'll get them Bokuto-san" he said calmly and stood up from his place from the couch, he walked to the kitchen and rummaged threw the cabinets, taking snack and putting in some microwavable popcorn for the cliché. Strumming his fingers on the counter top as he waits and prepares the drinks. 

Bokuto smiled and grabbed a blanket from their shared room and placed it on the couch so they can cuddle while watching the movie. Waiting excitedly as Akaashi came back from the kitchen with an armful of snacks and went back to the Kitchen and came with the drinks and set them down on the small table in front of them and took is seat next to the alpha. Bokuto beamed a happy smile and hugged his beta boyfriend and pressed play using the TV remote, the beta relax in the alpha arms and stared at the screen as the movie started playing. 

Soft music playing from the TV and Akaashi felt at peace, he felt warm being in his boyfriend's arms. Sure, Bokuto was a bit childish and loud, not to mention very active but he had his calm and quiet moments, not as much though. Bokuto lightly bounced to the music playing in the beginning of the movie and Akaashi smiled softly, still childish as ever. 

* * *

After the movie Akaashi yawned and slowly stood up and stretched "do you want to watch another movie Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto thought for a moment then nodded and Akaashi hummed and took out the to return it to it's case. 

Akashi scanned over the movies and chose one of his and Bokuto's favorite, smiling he put the movie in and went back to his boyfriend and waited for the movie to play. He pulled the bowl of popcorn and set it in between them and took a small bit and munched on those, humming happily. Bokuto took a huge handful of popcorn and try to fit it all in his mouth. 

"Loophm Akgashi" he said with his mouth mouth, trying to get his attention. Akaashi looked at him with a disgusted face "Bokuto-san, don't talk with your mouth full" Bokuto smiled and scarfed down the popcorn that was overflowing in his mouth and Akaashi stared in horror. He slowly grabbed more popcorn and ate it slowly, Bokuto laughed and grabbed another handful and repeated his action, Akaashi silently thanked that Kuroo wasn't there because then they would both be doing in while laughing and it would start a whole challenge that he and Kenma had to deal with. He shuddered as he mind painted a picture of how it will go down. 

Bokuto laughed at Akaashi's facial expressions, he found it amusing and adorable at how Akaashi's face scrunched up. He chuckled and took a sip of drink and smiled at Akaashi, his eyes lighting up when Akaashi smiled back, he tackled Akaashi into a hug, Akashi quickly moved the bowl to a safe place and hugged back "Yay! Akaashi smiled at me!" he said happily and Akaashi chuckled and Bokuto just held him tighter "He even chuckled, How cute!" he added and Akaashi face heated up. Bokuto held the smaller male close as they put their attention back onto the screen. 

_'Akaashi is so precious, I love my Akaashi'_

Bokuto thought with a smile that rivals the sun. He wrapped the blanket around them as the watched the movie in silence. 

Least to say they both ended up falling asleep in each others embrace. 


End file.
